


Aldebaran

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maki takes Nico stargazing. "Stargazing" ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FluffFortress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffFortress/gifts).



It's official.

Maki Nishikino is a big nerd.

Well, that's all I could think as she spewed knowledge about the night sky and spectral types and Orion and blah blah blah. I understood maybe... ten percent of what she was saying?

"By the time we get there, the local sidereal time should be..."

Ah, lower that to five. Honestly, how much did she even know?! And why do I hang out with this girl?

"But don't worry, we should still have a clear view of the the major winter constellations where we're headed." I stared out the window of the limousine (just how rich is Maki-chan?!) we were riding in, watching the city lights fade in the distance.

"Where are we headed again?"

"Hmm? Ah, my family has a villa on top of a hill nearby." Again with the rich thing, huh? "It's perfect for stargazing." Maki looked out the window, pushing her face against the glass so she could see the sky more clearly.

You know, Maki-chan is kinda cute when she's like this. Whenever she's interested in something, she really shows it. Not to mention her natural beauty. Even her casual clothes complement how pretty she looks. They're so... fashionable... Okay, for some reason I'm a little pissed off now.

I mean, it's not her fault that she's rich... And if you got it you can flaunt it... But how did we ever become best friends?! We're nothing alike when it comes to wealth! Actually, we're complete opposites in almost everything.

She's stubborn and annoying, while Nico is charming and wonderful. Fine, fine, Nico Nii has her flaws, too...

Anyway, Maki was doing that cute thing where she twirls the ends of her hair. And staring at me. Weird.

"Whatcha thinking about, Maki-chan?"

"N-nothing!"

"Hmm... Really? You were ogling Nico, weren't ya?"

"D-definitely not! I was just wondering if you even wanted to go stargazing... Are you even interested in the night sky?"

It felt like... If I said "no" then she'd think less of me. Why did it feel like that?

"O-of course I am! I'm just... not a big nerd about it like Maki-chan."

"You're so annoying." She stared back outside, but I saw a smile on her face in the reflection of the window. Cute.

"Are we almost there?"

"Actually... We're gonna be there in around an hour." Just how far is this villa?! "You can take a nap if you'd like, Nico-chan."

"Mmm... I might take you up on that offer." After I said that, a yawn escaped my mouth. "Wake me up when we get there, okay?"

What, I was tired, okay? It happens to everyone.

"Goodnight, Nico-chan." I leaned on the window next to me. Without me noticing, unconsciousness overtook me.

  


* * *

 

It was freezing. Well, my face was cold but the rest of my body was warm. A blanket? Ah, so warm… I don’t want to get up…

“You’re awake?” I turned to my side. Laying next to me was Maki.

And when I say next to me, I mean our faces were separated by a couple centimeters. At least, until I basically jumped out of the blanket.

“M-Maki-chan?!” That was way too close. Were her lips always so glossy? Maybe she put on some expensive chapstick on or something, because those lips looked so kissab-

N-not that I’d ever… Yeah, let’s not continue that thought.

Anyway, I basically jumped out of the blanket. I shivered for a little in the frigid air, looking at my surroundings. We were in the front yard of a giant house.

“W-what do you think you’re doing so close to me?!”

“D-did I do something wrong?” Maki turned so that her back was touching the blanket. “Nico-chan, are you going to stargaze with me or not? I mean, you can freeze if you want.”

“I-if you insist.” Why did the blanket we were laying on have to be so small? I mean, I know you can afford a bigger one, Maki-chan. I laid down next to her without complaining out loud. “So, what are we looking at?”

“Well, I’m looking at Orion. You can look at whatever you want, you know. There’s no rules about this kind of thing.”

No rules, huh?

Instead of looking up at the star-filled night sky, I turned to my right. Maki’s hair brushed against my nose, so I blew it out of my face. Apparently that caught her attention.

“Nico-chan, quit it.”

“Sorry.” I didn’t turn up to the stars, though. Instead I watched as her chest moved up and down as she breathed in and out. Then, I realized something. “Umm… Maki-chan?”

“What is it now?”

“How did I get up here?”

“I carried you.” A mental image of Maki holding me close to her chest (the one I was so closely watching) made heat rush to my cheeks. I mean, it was nice to feel warm, but not for this reason!

“H-how did you manage to get all this stuff up here, then?”

“Well, you’re pretty light, so it was easy to carry you princess style. I just did it over a couple of trips between here and the car.”

“Is that supposed to be an insult?”

“Would you prefer I say you’re heavy and should lose some weight?” My embarrassment turned to annoyance, and I frowned at the redhead.

“Ugh, we’re on a date and you’re still like this.” She was silent for a while.

“A d-d-date?!” Ah. Oopsie!

“T-that’s not what I meant! It’s just… well, we are alone on this hill and miles from civilization and we’re laying down next to each other and I’m gonna shut up now.” Okay, warm was fine…  But I can’t say the same for my face being on fire!

I turned away to hide some of that embarrassment, but I’m pretty sure Maki could feel the heat radiating from my face. Maybe if I hid under the blanket? No, that would only make it more awkward.

As my mind was racing, Maki turned to me.

“Hey, Nico-chan.”

“Yes?”

“I didn’t mean to make it weird between us… I can call a ride if you don’t want to do this anymore.” Ah, the only time I don’t like looking at Maki is when she’s sad. Well, when she is… It does make me want to comfort her.

W-we are best friends, after all! There aren’t any romantic feelings here, no siree.

Probably. Maybe. Okay, sometimes. Not that it mattered. Besides…

“It’s okay, Maki-chan. Nico’s flattered that you’d even consider going out with her!”

“What do you mean? Of course I would. No questions asked- Ah.”

“Oh.” The stargazing date suddenly turned into a staring contest. “Wait, what?!”

“F-forget that I said that!” Maki faced the opposite direction.

“Maki-chan~” I lightly grabbed her shoulder and shook her. “What was that?”

I mean, how could I pass up an opportunity to tease? Besides, she probably didn’t mean it seriously. A girl like Maki-chan with a girl like me? Not in a million years.

With enough pestering Maki turned back around.

“Ugh, fine! I mean it, okay?!”

What.

“S-seriously? You like the great Nico NIi?!”

“And you had to go and ruin it.” She sighed and looked back up at the stars. “You don’t have to reject me right now. Let’s just forget about it and enjoy the rest of the night.”

Wow. I thought Maki-chan was supposed to be the smart one between the two of us…

“You’re such an idiot, Maki-chan.”

“Now you’re insulting me?!”

“Well, of course I am. It would take a colossal idiot to not notice that I like you.” I sighed as Maki’s eyes widened. “But, we probably shouldn’t start a relationship or something.”

“What?”

“Well, for starters, I’m graduating in like two weeks. And after that I’m moving away for college. I’m not sure a long distance relationship would work out. Especially since…”

“Since?”

“Well, you’re Maki Nishikino! You know, heir to the Nishikino hospital, rich, beautiful, talented…” I watched as Maki’s cheeks turn the color of her hair. “So a lot of people are bound to be interested in you… And you might get bored with me since I’ll be so far away.”

Maki’s an heir so she’s probably going to do marriage interviews as well… I seriously don’t stand a chance against those amazing people.

“Maybe you’re the idiot here.”

Okay, how did this conversation devolve into slinging insults at each other?!

“Huh?”

“How can I describe it in a way you could understand…” Okay, Maki-chan you’re taking that too far. “Look up at the sky with me.”

“What am I gonna find up there?”

“Well, we are at my villa for a reason aren’t we?” Oh, stargazing. Right. I looked away from Maki and up at the night sky. “You see that bright reddish star?”

“Mmm… Yeah. And?”

“It’s called Aldebaran. And that cluster of stars over there is known as the Pleiades.” More astronomy stuff… really? “According to legend, Aldebaran chases after the Pleiades incessantly. People speculate that it’s a hunter-prey relationship, but I like to think of it as an unexplained attraction…”

“Alright, get to the point, nerd.” Maki frowned as she heard that, then took a deep breath.

“That’s how I feel about you, Nico-chan. I’m Aldebaran and you’re the Pleiades.”

“Explain.”

“Always chasing after you, but never catching you… Attracted to you for a reason I don’t know… That’s how I’ve always felt about you, Nico-chan.” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. After all, that’s how I had felt about Maki for the past year.

“Maki-chan… There’s something wrong with your comparison.”

“What?” I stared at those lips that didn’t seem to get any less attractive.

God, I can’t take it anymore.

I pulled her by her collar, reducing the distance between us even more.

“Nico-chan?!”

“The problem is… Unlike Alde-whatever, you’ve finally caught me, Maki-chan.” I leaned in until our lips were almost touching. “Now that you have, what are you gonna do?”

Well, now it’s up to you, Maki-chan.

We stayed in that position for a while, but eventually Maki closed the distance between us.

On a hill by what I would consider a mansion, under the dazzling night sky, and with her lips on mine… The phrase “seeing stars” had never been more true for me than in that moment.

And even though it was supposed to be a night full of stargazing, the only star I looked at was my Aldebaran.

**Author's Note:**

> For Myon's birthday <3 (sorry for posting it late to AO3!)


End file.
